Renessme in Trouble
by Stargirl888
Summary: Nessie has bee suspended for the 13th time in 12 years, see how Bella and Edward React. All Vamps except Nessie and Jacob obviously!. Set about 19yrs after BD


**Hi All! So heres my next story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers works – hence why their called **_**Stephanie Meyers**_** works and not Stargirl888's works ********. If I did own them I would be a millionaire relaxing on a private beach in the Bahamas and not sitting here in rainy CT posting this!**

"Come on Renessme, lets go." Oh god, he's dong it again making an scene over something that, as far as the bystanders were concerned, had nothing to do with him. he let out a low growl. Thankfully mom was at the other end of the hall. I slipped out of my fathers grasp and ran to her, she immediately agreed to shield my mind – sometimes having a mind-reading dad was really a pain!

My father walked right past us hissing "We're going home, now." I knew that tone – he was mad. I followed; arguing with dad in this mood was never a good idea. Mom also followed but she didn't have any qualms about quarrelling with him.

"Edward, we cant leave now," she argued "– its not even fourth period yet. Besides Mr Tanner will definitely want to see Nessie after Mr Brooks speaks to him, she'll only be in more trouble if they discover she's cut school" people were watching us.

He paused and leant against a locker, pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew he hated this, having to pretend they were my siblings and not my parents. We had occasionally pretended they were my guardians, being a much younger relation to my late parents or some such story but it meant we could only stay in one place for 2 years tops, and people had a habit of not taking them seriously and would go to Esme and Carlisle anyway. I must say I found it annoying at times too, but not now because I knew keeping up the charade was the only thing stopping them from, figuratively, biting my head off. I could only hope they calmed down before we got home

"I'll call Carlisle and have him get us all excused."

"Fine but in the mean time we'd better get to class. I have Geography with Nessie now so I can keep an eye on her until we leave." Not good – mom only ever said she'd keep an eye on me when she was really mad.

"Do you think Nessie should return to class or just go to the office?"

'Class – I want someone with her and they wont call her until Carlisle or Esme is there. Oh, and we'll need to tell the others. Alice is also in Geog with us and Jasper has Maths next door so I'll catch them up on the way in. Can you tell Emmett, Rose and Jake?"

Dad nodded but I interrupted "No, I'll tell Jake."

" No Rennessme, Jake has gym next and that's right across campus, you'll never make it back in time. Besides I don't think you want to get into more trouble than you are already in?" Curse mom and her reasoning!

Dad begrudgingly agreed to this plan so I was dragged off to Geography for a anxious wait.

We somehow managed still to have minutes to spare as we reached the Geography room. Mom stopped us just outside the door "Now I want you to go sit down while I chat to your aunt and uncle." What did she think I'd do run away the moment she left me alone? I hurried inside and took my seat in the back row. News spread fast in this school and people were already avoiding my gaze – they knew I was in for it.

I saw mom standing outside talking to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They kept glancing at me which was really annoying. I put my head down in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness.

I felt Mom slide into her chair on my right side and Aunt Alice on my left just as Ms Swift started talking. Our desks were those old joined wooden ones with the bench seats the middle person has to slide in and out from. As I looked up Mom whispered "Show us what happened."

Trying to look as natural as possible I leant back and subtly slid closer to my mom so my right shoulder was touching her left (luckily we were both wearing sleeveless tops today or this wouldn't have worked.) I then rested my left hand on the desk and Aunt Alice placed her right hand next to it so out pinkies touched. I then quickly ran through what had happened for them

*-*-*

I was sitting in English, one of the few classes that I didn't share with at least one other member of my family. We just finishing reading the last lines Romeo and Juliet (why teachers cant just get some new material I'll never know). As the script ended Mr Brooks said "and so you see how two people died because they refused to listen to their parents."

He can't seriously expect us to believe that was the lesson we were meant to take away? I raised my hand, "Yes, Miss Mason" he called

"Sir, surely Romeo and Juliet has more toteach us than that, it is a tragedy used to show the pain of love and lost-"

:No, Miss Mason, he interrupted "that would be an obvious but incorrect assumption. Romeo and Juliette is nothing more than an example of how foolishness and ignoring of good advice can have detrimental side effects."

My blood boiled. He couldn't honestly believe that - I have studies Romeo and Juilette over quite a few times now and never had I been taught such a stupid theory. Obvious assumption indeed! I opened my mouth to explain all the subtleties of the play but barely got through two sentences before being cut off again. Clearly Mr Brooks did not appreciate being second guessed

"That is enough Miss Mason, as far as I recall I am the one teaching this class."

"Well you shouldn't be if you can't even correctly interpret Romeo and Juliet." Yes, I said it and instantly regretted it, but he just made me so mad. The class when very still, for humans, as we waited for his reaction.

"Miss Mason, Outside NOW!" he shouted, turning red.

I rose and walked into the hall,, Mr Brookes followed

"I don't know what you think you're playing at Miss Mason, but I will not be spoken to like that in my own classroom." he shouted loudly. I glimpsed people peering out of their classrooms to see what was going on.

"Well I wouldn't speak to you like that if you knew the material you're teaching" What was the matter with me? Why was I digging myself a deeper hole than the one I already had? I decided that no matter what I would remain silent. Luckily I did not have to worry though because I had sufficiently infuriated a puce Mr Brooks to incoherence.

With a final splutter he walked away. It was at that moment the bell rang and the hallways started to fill. Dad was by me in a second "Come On Renesmme, Lets go." he said, placing his arm around my shoulders which appeared to others to be a show of support but was in fact to prevent me from slipping into the crowd – you did it once and they never forget.

It was then that I saw Mom and reading my intentions Dad let me go. I immediately had her shield my mind – she always agreed no matter the situation; she felt I deserved my mental privacy.

I continued my recap up until I say them chatting outside the classroom for my aunts benefit; mom already knew what happened.

*-*-*

I removed my hand and shifted slightly away so I was no longer touching my mother. I peeked at her, she was so still anyone paying attention would have realized it was not natural but I knew what this meant – she was furious!

I looked at my favourite aunt next, she seemed … disappointed. Of course she didn't know what had happened; being unable to see me in her visions, so this was all news to her. She too was sitting too still.

I touched them for a second to show them how still they were and they immediately shifted and started fidgeting.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait for much longer for just then Mrs Paige's voice came through on the intercom

'Mrs Swift," she called "I'm sorry to interrupt but could Renessme Mason, and Bella and Alice Cullen come to the office?"

We shoved all our things away and departed – I could feel the classes' eyes boring into my back as I left.

I got why Mom was being called but why Auntie Alice?

We arrived at the office to find dad already seated on a bench outside. Mrs Paige looked up as we came in.

"Right well Bella and Alice you can wait on the bench with Edward while Nessie is inside." They nodded and retreated

I was really nervous, not so much about what would happen in the office but what would happen when we got home.

I had always been on good terms with Mrs Paige so I risked asking "Do you know whose in there?"

"Your Mom and the principal." So they had called Esme. Figures, schools normally call the Moms for the girls and the dads for the boys. I nodded. In truth Esme and Carlisle were my grandparents but I'd always just referred to them by their first names. I think it was the whole they looked like they were still in their twenties thing.

She smiled kindly, known for always being sympathetic to kids who were in trouble "Are you ready to go in?" I nodded again not wanting to delay the inevitable.

She knocked on the principals door before opening it and announcing "Miss Rennessme Mason to see you." before ushering me in.

"Miss Mason." Said the principal in a firm tone "Renessme" said Esme in the same tone.

I knew what I had to do now before we started "Do you mind if my brother and sisters come in?" I asked. The principal was taken aback – I had never been in trouble here before.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." I looked at Esme

"No that's alright Mr Tanner, they can come in. The psychologists suggest she has moral comfort" Esme murmured. That was always our excuse

Our cover story was normally something along the line of my parent had died violently and when I was adopted by the Cullen's I grew very close to Bella and Edward. Then because of the strong relationship the psychologists suggest that if I feel attacked or intimidated I have them there to support me. This gave them the excuse to be with me in situations where normally siblings wouldn't be allowed.

Mr Tanner looked like he would argue but I put on an anxious face and he relented. He picked up the phone to ask Mrs Paige to send them in – what was it with people that they had to use a telephone to speak to someone in the next room.

I had thought I may as well ask for Alice to come in too since she was already outside - not sure what Mom and Dad would think but I was honestly hoping for moral support from her if Mr Tanner started shouting

The three of them filed in, each carrying a fold up chair – clearly Mrs Paige was on the ball today – there were only two guest seats in the office.

My parents looked annoyed but whether it was the situation or that I asked for Auntie Alice to come in I don't know. My aunt just looked confused.

They arranged the chairs so we sat in an informal semi-circle, with, from the left Esme, Dad, Me, Mom, Auntie Alice. It was a tight fit. I could feel the temperature drop as the others sat down around me – not that it bothered me, I was used to it but I didn't think Mr Tanner would be. Best try to get this over quickly.

"Well Miss Mason I have spoken with Mr Brookes and your mother and would now like to here your side of the story. Would you like to tell us what happened?"

I recounted the whole incident up until where Mr Brooks stormed off. Mr Tanner nodded. "And do you have any explanation?"

Had my parents not been present (and I did consider not asking for them to come in but I knew it'd only make the situation worse for me later) I would most likely have spun some yarn about how Mr Brooks reminded me of my traumatised past, or some such nonsense but I knew they would not let me get away with that, so my only option was the truth

"It got out of hand – I did not agree with Mr Brooks but I never should have argued with him like that, and I do intend to apologise." I added for good measure – they wouldmake me do it anyway so I may as well make it look like my idea and score some brownie points. Mr Tanner looked impressed

"Well you clearly know you were in the wrong," I dropped my head in apparent shame "as such, instead of suspending you for two weeks as I had planned I will only suspend you for one." I nodded.

"Thank you Mr Tanner." inserted Esme

"Of course Mrs Cullen. I can see she knows she was in the wrong."

"Would it be possible for me to take the other three home with me now? They only have two more classes" asked Esme, smiling so sweetly Mr Tanner never even had a chance of saying no.

"Of course, would you like me to call your other children as well?"

"No, they have plans after school."

He nodded and we left.

After a seemingly long and highly tense journey we reached the house. I jumped out the car in an attempt to make it to my room but before I even reached the door my father stopped me. In a classic imitation of a family drama movie he called

"Not so fast young lady." Shit "We _are_ going to discuss this." I slowed and nodded my head.

Auntie Alice walked past me and stopped to give my shoulder a squeeze before running up to her room. Esme had already left on some errand after dropping us off.

Mom came up behind me "Lounge" I nodded and went to sit on the sofa.

Both my parents loomed over me. Damn, I had hoped the wait would've calmed them down. My dad was pinching the bridge of his nose; clearly trying to control his anger. My Mom however was quite happy to let loose

"Renessme Mason Cullen," full name - not good "I cannot believe you. This is the fourth school in a row you've gotten into trouble at! Where on earth did you get the idea to talk back to a teacher."

"But he was wrong, mum." I argued

"That is besides the point he is your teacher, you will show him the proper respect."

"Then why does everyone else get to do it?" I saw her expression darken –I know: not the smartest idea trying to use my family as an excuse.

"Not everyone does," yea right "and if they do they also have to face the consequences. You told him your views, he didn't agree. He does not have to agree with you, as far as he is aware you are a child of 16." Please could she just finish the lecturing and get on with the punishment. But Mom was going at full steam and it would take her a while to slow down.

====== 25min later =====

"Your behaviour reflects on your parents, which means poor behaviour reflects badly on us and your grandparents. Not to mention the family in general." I nodded contritely – I was now seriously regretting the whole thing. Thankfully she seemed to have finally run out of things to say.

Dad had remained in the same position the whole time my mother lectured. When she finished he finally moved. Removing his hand from his face he said quietly. "Whilst you are suspended you will not have sexual relations with Jacob, you will be confined to your room from 6pm every night. You are obviously grounded and you may not use your cell phone or computer."

I jumped up "That's so unfair." I shouted – the severity of the punishment astounded me.

"That is not how you speak to your father. Apologise at once." admonished my mother, I knew I was pushing it but I couldn't stop myself. I spun around and ran out the room. I had barely made it to the stairs when I heard "Renessme Mason Cullen, if you do not come back in here this instant you will seriously regret it." I hesitated, I knew if I didn't go back this would only get worse. "One…Two…" she was counting – what was I five? but sure enough just before she reached ten I ran back into the room.

"Renessme, I am ashamed of you." she chastised "you will apologise and your punishment is extended for a further 3 days" I gasped

I didn't have a choice "I'm sorry dad for shouting at you and I'm sorry for running out." they nodded in acceptance.

Then my father spoke "I know you feel the punishment is harsh but this is the thirteenth time. It will not does not happen again because if it does I can assure you your punishment will be much worse." I nodded, eager to leave. I could feel the angry waterworks about to start – something I had apparently inherited from my mother. She seemed to notice.

"Go on Nessie." in a much kinder voice and I sprinted out the room. Anger and helplessness flowed through me. I was nearly at my room when she called "And if you slam that door…" Just in time, for I had indeed been about to slam it.

I collapsed crying onto bed, life was just unfair.

BPOV

I can't believe Renessme was suspended again. I was startng to worry my siblings were a bad example for her.

The first time she was suspended was about 12 years ago for being a caught making out with Jake in a supply closet. They were only just starting to have physical relations so we let it go with a firm warning. The problem was that over the following years they had been caught a grand total of 6 times, twice for doing more than just making out. I was sure they picked up the idea from Rose and Emmett. I mean we all did it but Rose and Emmet were the only two who were so, obvious, and the only other ones to get caught.

Then there was the time she got into a fight with a girl called Janie because Janie was a little too obvious about her intentions to win over Jake. Luckily it was nothing physical.

The last time was because she had been caught skipping school, without our knowledge I might add. Why, I don't know – we always let her skip if she asked so why she felt the need to sneak behind our backs I could not work out.

There had been numerous incidents inbetween, totalling 12 suspensions in twelve years!

And now this thing with her English teacher.

The problem was I could understand her reasons behind all but one of the incidents and all of us had done the same thing at one time or another, which she was clearly well aware of, but how could we, as parents condone her behaviour. If it only happened once every few years I wouldn't mind so much but this was her thirteenth suspension!! I was starting to worry we had done something wrong with raising her. She was almost twenty and still behaving like she had when she was seven, well in appearance and maturity she was closer to seventeen then. That however was where she seemed to stay, on an emotional level. I guess it was similar to us, whist we would intellectually mature with age, we still retained some typical teenage traits. I hoped she would grow out of this rebellious stage though.

Edward moved towards me and put his arm around my waist before kissing the top of my head. "What are you thinking?" he murmured. I lifted my mind shield and ran through my musings for him.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" he murmured

"No, if anything I think we were too lenient. We have to do something to put a stop to this behaviour. I don't want to have to make everyone move again, but I wont stay somewhere that everyone thinks Nessie is a troublemaker with loose morals." Which despite peoples fears 20 years ago, morals and ethics were no really "in"

"I'm afraid you're right. If she gets too out of hand we can always yank her out of school and claim we're homeschooling her."

"No, for one thing I think that would be more of a reward than punishment, giving her so much free time with Jake an also people would still think of her as the local trouble maker who had to be taken out of the school for behaviour problems."

He nodded and kissed me lightly, sending a shiver up my spine – 20 years later and we still had it. I was about to pull him upstairs to our bedroom before we started having too much fun in the lounge when Alice walked in. She had gone hunting so we could talk to Nessie privately

"How'd it go?" she asked with a slight grimace, she was used to having to ask such things having had to live in close proximity to Jake and Nessie for so long but it still annoyed her.

"As well as can be expected." Edward replied.

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore." I admitted, letting out a sigh and sinking onto the sofa, Edward sat next to me. "She cannot go through life behaving like this."

"She won't she'sjust rebelling a bit, I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

"Its been going on for 12 years Alice! Ever since she started highschool" I wailed, I really was at my wits end.

"That's not so bad – it took Edward here over 20years to get over his rebellious stage." she said, playfully shoving her brother

"That's different." I argued

"Is it though, she's also rebelling, just in a different way."

"You know the worst part?" I asked

"You feel you would have behaved the same way if the situation was reversed and thus feel guilty disciplining her." she responded. I glowered at her. I should know better than to ask Alice things like that. "but that's not true. You have never behaved the way she is. You and Edward are more discreet than her – "

"Yes well we have help I said tapping Edwards forehead."

"so she should plan ahead better. And as far as I'm aware you have never caused a scene just because some girl was attracted to Edward –"

"yes because none f them ever confrounted me about us"

"Well you never skipped school without telling anyone."

"I never told Charlie, all those times with Edward."

"That different – he would have stopped you, you wouldn't have stopped Nessie."

"I didn't always tell Esme or Carlisle either."

"Because you knew I'd know where you are if there was an emergency." she argued "Not to mention all the other incidents over the years. Nessie was in the wrong in all those instances, and you would have been in the wrong too if you had behaved as she had, and Carlisle and Esme would have told you so." she added when she saw I was about to argue

I had to admit she had a point. "So what's her punishment?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"For the next 10 days she can't have relations with Jacob, is confined to her room from 6pm every night, is grounded and is not allowed her cell phone or computer. It was meant to only be five but she shouted at Edward and ran out the room without apologising"

"Huh." said Alice – I could tell she didn't agree

"What Alice?" I asked

"Its nothing."

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay, its just that I expected you to be harsher given how cross you were earlier."

"I would've been but Edward here," I said poking him in the ribs "cant seem to be strict with his daughter and I didn't want to argue with him in front of her"

"Bull." said Alice harshly. "If you had wanted to add to her punishment you would have. You don't want to punish her anymore than Edward does. Don't use him as an excuse"

"Fine." I replied, slightly riled "Of course I don't want to punish her, she's my daughter. Besides I ran out of anger after the lecture"

"Good." said Alice, as though she'd just caused a major breakthrough. "Now do you mind if I go talk to Nessie or should I wait for later? Great" she said and sped out the room.

"I didn't say yes!" I called after her

"Ah, but you would have."

"Then why'd you bother asking?" I growled as Edward started playing with my hair.

"Any idea what Alice was getting at just then?" I asked him

"She was trying to show you that you habitually shy away from punishing Nessie as always leave it to me." he replied.

"I do not" I replied indignantly. He avoided my gaze "do I?" I asked, now slightly unsure.

"Well you lecture her well enough but you always shy away from the actual punishment."

I thought about that. "Do you mind that?" I asked timidly

"Not normally, I just sometimes get tired of Nessie always blaming me." he said with a small smile.

I had never even noticed I did that – it just felt so natural for me to seek out Edwards judgment. I would need to make a concerted effort to stop.

APOV

I danced up the stairs hearing Bella call after me "I didn't say yes!"

"Ah, but you would have." I retorted

"Then why'd you bother asking?"

I grinned and tapped on the door to Nessie and Jakes room. It had taken Bella and I five years to convince Edward to let them share a room.

"Nessie," I called softly

"Not now Auntie." she replied in a slightly exasperated tone.

I ignored her and opened the door. "Nessie, I want to talk to you." I said coming to sit on the corner of the bed.

She was lying on her tummy and the wet patches were evidence of the tears I had heard earlier.

I gently started rubbing small circles on her back. She was still visibly upset but was no longer crying.

We sat like this for a few minutes before she rolled over to look at me. "You want to talk?" I asked. She took my hand and replayed her interview with Edward and Bella for me. Bella certainly was an expert lecturer but I already knew that having been on the receiving end once or twice before for some of my more… exotic ideas. Edward was being Edward – quiet, controlled. As far as I was aware he had only ever once raised his voice to Bella and that was when we voted for her to become a vampire. I personally don't know how she put up with it thou. I mean it would drive me nuts all the unsaid things. At least when Jasper and I occasionally disagreed we would have it out properly and then make up. Anyway this was about Nessie…

"I don't know what's wrong with me Auntie." she admitted "I just can't seem to keep out of trouble."

"Nessie, you're young. In time you'll learn. You just have to try harder."

"I do try." she answered "its just something happens and I can't stop myself."

"Nessie, that is no excuse." I admonished 'Of course you could stop yourself if you really wanted to. You have free will and you chose to behave in a way that will get you into trouble." I said gently.

"I know and I will try harder." I nodded in support. she hesitated before continuing "Aunty A," she was using her pet name for me – she wanted something "do you…do you think you could maybe talk to Dad about lifting my punishment?" She looked up with those puppy dog eyes. She had to be joking, I invented those eyes – she didn't honestly think they'd work?

"Absolutly not." I responded "Even if I did think your punishment was undeserved, and I don't, how your parents choose to discipline you is none of my business."

"Aw, come on." she begged

"No!" I exclaimed "Your behaviour today was completely disrespectful to Mr Brooks, and your parent's both earlier when you ran out and now by trying to get out a punishment they set for you. Not to mention how disgraceful your trying to manipulate me is." I was really shocked she had even tried. I didn't mind discussing her feelings about things with her but I would never contradict her parents' decisions – Bella was right. She was getting out of hand.

She mumbled something so low under her breath I couldn't make it out. "What was that?" I demanded. I hadn't come here to be cross with her but I could feel my temper rising.

She looked up defiantly before saying "Well what good are you then if you won't even take my side?"

I froze. She had never before spoken to me like that and as it were I always felt we had a good relationship. I could hear Bella and Edward running up the stairs. They burst into the room looking shocked

"Renessme, how dare you speak to Alice that way?" Bella demanded.

"Bella, please just let me sort this out." I said too low for Nessie to hear – her hearing, although better than a humans, was not as good as ours.

"Alice, I am so sorry." said Edward, apologising for his daughter

I shook my head "Don't worry about it." I replied, still too low for Nessie "I just think this is something I should sort out with her." They nodded

It was rare for Nessie to get into trouble with someone in the family other to her parents, but when she did Bella and Edward would normally let us handle the situation if we wanted to – they wanted her to respect all of us, not just them.

After they had left I turned to look at Nessie. She seemed embarrassed but I could still see the defiant streak in her eyes. "Renessme," I began firmly She looked at me in surprise – I rarely lectured her "I am your aunt, not your friend, I am not obligated to be on your side. I am not on anybodies side."

. She made a disparaging noise

"No, its true." I said "I only want what's best for you, as does everyone else in this family. I personally feel you deserve to be punished for your behaviour and trust me, if you were my daughter, you wouldn't have gotten off so lightly. Do you realise this is your thirteenth suspension? You're going to outdo Emmett and you're not even half his age."

"And when he's suspended he doesn't get grounded or have his cell phone and computer taken away, and he and Aunty Rose –"

I cut her off – I was not discussing my brothers' sex life with her. "What happens when Emmet is suspended is neither here nor there," in truth he wasn't allowed to sleep with Rose or hunt grizzlies but that was none of her business. "That is between him, Esme and Carlisle. They are his parents so they get to decide what his punishment is. Bella and Edward are your parents so they get to decide what your punishment is, and you should respect their decision." I couldn't tell if I was getting through but I think I might have been because she didn't argue.

"And let me make one thing abundantly clear." I said, winding down my speech "I will never try to convince your parents to lessen, change or lift your punishment for you so don't ever think of asking me again." She nodded, looking rather upset.

In truth I often disagreed with Bella and Edward in regards to Nessie but I was not about to undermine them by telling her.

I was still rather annoyed with her and defiantly not in the right mood for a heart to heart so I got up to leave.

"Aunty." she stopped me. I waited.

"Are you going to punish me?" she asked timidly. I couldn't help but smile.

"No, not this time Nessie." I said as I bent down to run my fingers through her hair. "I am always happy to discuss your thoughts and feelings on something Nessie but I'm sure you can tell the difference between that and what you said just now?" I said gently. She nodded and rose to hug me.

After a moment she whispered "I am sorry Aunt Alice, for everything." I felt as though my heart would melt and hugged her tighter. After a moment I had to let go though – she wasn't quite as unbreakable as a vampire and I was starting to crush her.

When we separated we were both smiling, and although I couldn't see her future I knew that it would work out okay.

**Well? What did you think??? **

**I thought the part with Alice could have een done better but I honestly ddn't know what else to say there. **

**I know I could have split this into chapters but to be honest that's just a pain to upload - I normally will finish the whole story before uploading it since I know how annoying waiting for the next instalment can be. **

**And since I'm so kind to upload the whole story at once for you, in return you can review **_**– PLEASE! –**_** I need the self esteem boost if I'm going to write any more stories for you!!! Even if you didn't like it just let me know – I can't improve without knowing where I went wrong. **

**I'm considering a slightly lighter / more humorous prequel where Nessie does something that gets her into trouble with Rosalie – Any ideas on what she might do / how Rose reacts? **

**I'm always open to new ideas so if you have any specific story requests (even if they have to do with completely different characters and themes) please let me know! **

**I have a second version of Nessie is in Trouble called "Nessie Learns A Lesson" that is more along the line of "Jasper Learns to Forgive" and "Bella gets Violent" for my slightly older readers – you'll know what I mean if you read them ********. **

**Thanks **

**Stargirl888**


End file.
